The Jedi of Nosgoth
by Sir Doherty
Summary: My first ever fic! Azimuth the Planer slips into another dimension and finds a young Jedi to aid her in her plans to control Nosgoth. Kain appears an messes up her plans, as usual. Set in Blood Omen era. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my first ever fic so please be patient with my writing. The story is a Legacy of Kain/ Star Wars crossover so please enjoy and review. **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters but the plot lines are all my own work.

**The Jedi of Nosgoth**

**Chapter 1: Azimuth the Planer**

From the depths of Avernus Cathedral, Azimuth the Planer looked on with joy as she admired the time streaming device she had stolen from Moebius.

"With this" she thought, "I can summon creatures more powerful than those I have acquired from the Hylden's realm"

She broke a small grin. Her plans to become the most feared of the Circle of Nine were coming together perfectly. The first part of the plan was extremely simple; summon demons from the Hylden plane. That went without any problems. After all, she was the great Azimuth the Planer, guardian of the Pillar of Dimension, its power allowing her to see into other dimensions and summon demons and other creatures into her own realm.

In the days of old she would guard these dimensions and make sure the barriers separating them stayed in place. But it was not that way any longer. The mental bond that connected the Circle had been corrupted by the madness of Nuprator the Mentalist, guardian of the Pillar of the Mind, who was sent wildly insane by the murder of his beloved Ariel. This in turn drove the remaining members of the Circle to madness.

And so Azimuth's quest for power was started. To rule all of Nosgoth was her primary goal. And who would stop her? With her ability to summon demons from another dimension meant that she would always have military support. But now she had something that would help her all the more.

A time streaming device.

With it she could call more powerful, evolved demons from the future of whatever dimension she wished. Her ultimate goal would be achieved and she would be all powerful.

"But how do you use a time streaming device?" Azimuth was stunned at her apparent lack of forethought. Only Moebius knew how to use one, him having created them. Azimuth knew that she couldn't ask Moebius for help. He would surely take the time streaming device back from her. Not only that but if Moebius knew her plan he put a stop to it. No. Moebius couldn't help. The plan had to remain a secret until the time was right.

"Tomorrow" she sighed. It had been days since she had last slept properly. Lately she had been up most of the time creating a plan to steal the time streaming device from Moebius. So Azimuth decided that she could at last rest in peace knowing that she had achieved her latest goal.

Slowly sleep fell upon her but the part of her power she couldn't control while sleeping was her Visions, glimpses into other dimensions. Of course, she was used to it by now but it was still annoying. So as she slept her power had taken her mind into a parallel dimension. She saw great ships travelling through the black void of space, great battles which involved those ships. Tall metal weapons shaped like men fighting real humans on various planets.

Then she saw him. A young human, roughly in his early 20s, dressed in black leather and a black hooded robe, with the most remarkable fighting skills she had seen in a warrior. Explosions were all around yet he kept a cool head. His speed and agility were amazing and added to his strength made him possibly the most formidable warrior Azimuth had seen in all her years. The man was fighting with the strangest sword she had ever laid eyes on. It had a blue blade, humming menacingly as it moved, that could slice through anything at all. In all the confusion Azimuth could only catch the man's name.

As Azimuth started to wake she was dragged back to her own reality. Never before had she visited that that dimension. Then a thought came like a lightning bolt to her head. "If there were more like that man in black then my plan would succeed even sooner. Providing I could rally them to my cause"

Then she repeated the only words she understood there, the young man's name.

"Anakin Skywalker"

**Author's Note:** So what do you think of my first piece of writing? Is it too short? Not in depth enough? Or are you one of the people who will love my work? If you are then the next installment of this work will follow soon. Please please please review as I need help to develope my skills. Cheers!


End file.
